poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ranger Switcheroo
A Ranger Switcheroo is the eighth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot When Koopa Swapper switched Pinkie Pie's Harmony Force morpher with the Data Squad morpher of Yoshi's future counterpart, They would have to put their heads together and solve the problem. Playing with Flurry Heart/Remembering the past One day at Twilight Sparkle's house, she was playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart when Alexander Fox Xanatos came to check on them. Just as Mario and his friends payed a visit, Princess Peach remembered her past about how she met Mario and Luigi the Mario Bros., Blue Toad and Yellow Toad the Toad Bros. And their friend Purple Toad for the first time, The Brothers have rescued her along with Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Pauline from Bowser, They have their cake too and she has her very special kind heart for her Brother, Prince Pearce thanked them by their five saviours as the true heroes. Mario and his friends remembered the past same as the picture book Soon, Mario and Donkey Kong learned about the past where Mario's Father, Jumpman saves his mother, Lady Julie from Donkey Kong on top at the Construction Site when he was on a rampage. Even Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Fredrick and Toad Priscilla remembered where they got married in their wedding and they have their sons, Mario and Luigi from Brooklyn and Blue Toad and Yellow Toad from the Mushroom Kingdom together. Iguanoid and Dragaunus' latest Koopa creation/A certain decadent warriors Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Dr. Luther Paradigm and Lord Dragaunus created a new Koopa called Koopa Swapper with the ability to switch bodies and morphers with any Ranger to confuse it with. Little did Bowser know, Dragaunus has the magic items from the certain decadent warriors. The Arrival of Other Power Rangers and their allies/Koopa Swapper's on the move Then, The Data Squad, Pirate Force and Realm Force Rangers came to help them in their time of need along with their allies and mentors. Just then, Koopa Swapper is on the move. Pinkie Pie and Future Yoshi's teamwork/Their morphers got switched by a Koopa As they begin their teamwork, Pinkie Pie and Yoshi's future counterpart started their double strike. Just as they were nearing their victory, Koopa Swapper switched the power of their morphers. Unico knows about the switched morphers by Koopa Swapper/Alex tries the spell And then, Unico figured out about Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's morphers getting switched. So, Alex had to try and use the spell that can undo the spell. Unfortunately, It wasn't enough. Pinkie Pie and Yoshi's dilemma/Alex visit Avalon/Meeting with Tatania and Oberon Until, Twilight and her friends figured it out as Alex told them about Pinkie and Yoshi's problem with their morphers. As he visited Avalon, He spoke with his grandmother, Tatania, And his step-grandfather, Oberon and asked for their help. Chedra and Professor Utonium tried fixing the Morphers/Mastering the undo spell At the Secret lab, Chedra Bodzak and Professor Utonium tried fixing the Morphers to figure out the problem. As for Alex, He was mastering the undo spell Koopa Swapper possessed. Then, He finally mastered it. Alex used the undo spell/Helping Pinkie Pie and Yoshi With the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate in place, Alex finally helped Pinkie Pie and Yoshi with their problem. Charging the energy from the Elements and Charms/Two new Charms has been placed Just then, Alex begin to use his spell to charge up his energy from the Elements of Harmony and the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms. Soon, He placed two new charms in the Tree of Harmony. The battle continues/Alex and the Gargoyles fought the Pack/Learning each others powers As the Battle Continues, Alex and the Manhattan Gargoyles fought off the Pack leading some Koopa Minions, Then, Yoshi had an idea and suggests that they swap jobs for the day, Ransik thinks that it is a great idea and Palutena also agrees to the switch going ahead. The Justice Squad, Mario and his friends fought/Rescue came from the Rangers Then, The Justice Squad, Mario and his friends fought off the Fearsome Crooks, Bowser and his gang. At last, The Harmony Force, Pirate Force, Realm Force and Data Squad Rangers came to the rescue. The Saurians and the Raptors ambush/Teaming up with the Ducks and Dinosaurs As they begin their fight, Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors begin their ambush. Luckily, The Mighty Ducks, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks and the Extreme Dinosaurs came just in time to fight back. The Harmony Force, Data Squad, Pirate Force and Realm Force Team Up So, Twilight and the others joined with Robbie, Captain Emmett, Connor and their friends for the Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up of the century. Pinkie Pie and Yoshi's teamwork continues/Taking down Koopa Swapper And then, Pinkie Pie and Yoshi begin their teamwork and finally took down Koopa Swapper. One evil Koopa got bigger/Beginning the Megazord Battle But Suddenly, Dragaunus fired his growth potion making Koopa Swapper bigger. At last, The Elemental, Realm Force, Pirate Force and Data Squad Ultrazords were in place for battle. The New Legendary Pirate Force Formation/Taking down the Koopa Titans Then, The Harmony Force Rangers used their new Legendary Pirate Force Formation to take down one of the Koopa Titans. The New Legendary Realm Force Formation/Victory for the Power Rangers Son, They use the Legendary Realm Force Formation to finish off Koopa Swapper. Soon enough, The Power Rangers were once again victorious. Bowser goes fiery mad/Dragaunus begins to take matters in his own claws Suddenly at the Koopa Castle, Bowser was going fiery mad for always loosing to the Power Rangers. With Lord Dragaunus growing impatient, He begins to take matters in his own claws. Pinkie Pie and Future Yoshi’s Good Happiness/Peach sings a Lullaby And so, Pinkie Pie and Yoshi's future counterpart had good happiness with each other. Then, Princess Peach happily begins to sing a lullaby called Constant as the Stars Above to the Mario and the Toad Bros. and Purple Toad and falls fast asleep. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *Lagravis *Lavertus *Fluminox *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *Crunket *Crominus *Crooler *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Ford and Stanley Pines *Long John Silver *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *Redfeather *Palutena *Pit *Orbot and Cubot Mermaid Princesses Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku Trivia *This episode has a reference of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. *In the episode, Pinkie Pie accidentally switched morphers with Yoshi's future counterpart, But they decided to work together and solve the problem without everyone knowing. *Spike knows about Peach's necklace and Pearce's too matched as the same necklaces along with Daisy and Daisley, Rosalina and Rosalio with the wand forms too. *Mario and Donkey Kong knows about the past where his Father, Jumpman saves his wife Lady Julie from Donkey Kong on top at the Construction Site. *Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Fredrick and Toad Priscilla knows their past where they get married in their wedding and they have their sons, Mario and Luigi from Brooklyn and Blue Toad and Yellow Toad from the Mushroom Kingdom together. *Peach remembers her past she have met Mario and Luigi the Mario Bros., Blue Toad and Yellow Toad the Toad Bros. and their friend Purple Toad for the first time, The Brothers have rescued her along with Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette and Pauline from Bowser, they have their cake too and she has her very special kind heart for her Brother, Pearce thanked them by their five saviours as the true heroes. *The past is Base off by Donkey Kong arcade classic, Mario Bros. Arcade and Super Mario Bros. *Peach sings to the Mario and the Toad Bros. and Purple Toad to a Lullaby, Constant as the Stars Above and they will fall fast asleep. Songs #Say Nice Things #Constant as the Stars Above - Princess Peach Transcript *A Ranger Switcheroo (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225